


Rock Hard Hot Springs

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Canon, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, F/M, Hot Springs, Interspecies, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Porn IS the plot, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darunia unwinds at the hot springs with a little help from the Great Fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Hard Hot Springs

After a full day of wrangling Dodongos, Darunia was tired and sweaty. He had invited brother Volga to join him in the hot springs but Volga declined. He had another way to blow off steam waiting for him back home. Darunia exhaled heartily as he climbed into the warm pool. For many these waters may make them sweat more, to a stone bodied Goron, it was just right. He could also feel the cool night air drafting through the cave. The breeze eased him to relax and close his eyes.

"Mind if I join you?"

Darunia may have been startled, had the voice not been so soft and sensual. At the edge of the pool kneeled the Great Fairy, ready to sink in. He watched her curvy body make the water gently ripple. The Fairy accepted flattery from the gaze and bat her eyelashes in response. Darunia was feeling passion well up just as strongly as Saria's Song brought on. His groin was filling with heat as well, it became swollen and threaten to break the surface of the spring. The Queen of Fairies was not naive to the stirring she was causing either. She slowly swam across to Darunia's side of the pool and let her curves press against him. She leaned close, bending the Goron's hardened shaft to touch his belly. They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment before bringing their mouths together. She felt his strong arms wrap around her embracingly, and imagined being manhandled by them. 

When she let her eyes assess the situation, The Great Fairy saw Darunia's dick squished in her cleavage. She unwrapped herself and urged him to lean back. Face to face with the head of it she licked away drops of precum. Her large breasts lay on both sides of his manhood and moved easily in the water. She swam a little closer and lifted her legs to Darunia's lap, her ass came to a rest on his boulders full of seed. The base of his hard cock rocked against her clit, begging her to keep moving. The Great Fairy lowered her chin, spreading her mouth as wide as she could. Her tits were still caressing his neck as she tried to take him to her throat. Breathing heavily, Darunia lay his hand on her shoulder as a warning. She slowly slid her lips off his cock but kept licking and massaging it. Darunia let out a stern grunt as his nut exploded. The thick slime shot with the power of a geyser and showered the Great Fairy as it fell. As if from thin air, she produced a glass bottle and held it over her head. His cum covered her face, tits, hair, and arms. When it stopped raining, she swallowed all the cloudy love soup she could catch.


End file.
